Human Grimlock and Pheromones
by Keiko Aosaki
Summary: Excuse the lame title, I'm borrowing my HPK character, Keiko, for this fic because she's used to dealing with monsters, bizarre events, and guys from "other worlds". In this case, her big challenge is house breaking a human dinobot XD


[[basic info Here's the human Grimlock ficcy, which is also posted over at DA. This lil' fic is nothing special but just some random something that has been in my head lately. I'm borrowing my HPK character, Keiko, for this fic because she's used to dealing with monsters, bizarre events, and guys from "other worlds". In this case, her big challenge is house breaking a human dinobot XD

Man, this needs a better title... -braces for citique-

B Human Grimlock and Pheromones /B  
I by Aosaki Keiko /I 

"Hm, You Keiko smell nice."

Human Grimlock leaned in close and sniffed the human girl's hair.

Keiko rolled her eyes and gave the humanized Dinobot leader a shove. He had been human for only a couple weeks and the concept of personal space still hadn't sunk in just yet.

Grimlock had been tromping about Wheeljack's lab when he accidentally triggered a chain reaction resulting with the near totality of the lab and this human form. The Tyranosaurus Rex had made it very clear that he was unhappy with his present situation, shouting and growling his dislike of his new 'weak fleshy body' so the whole Ark could know his pain.

So when Keiko offered to take Grimlock out of the base for awhile, Optimus agreed, knowing that it may do the Dinobot a world of good to see the world as a human for a change. Just maybe, it would help fix Grimlock's poor perspective of humans in general. Also, with Grimlock out of the way, the rest of the Ark could get some peace and quiet, and work on repairing the lab.

Keiko had taken Grimlock to her home, thinking that this housing arrangement might only be afew days or so. Whatever compelled her to take the humanized T-Rex mech home with her eluded her, but she was beginning to regret it day by day. After a few weeks, she was starting to want to get on with her life without the ever-present, Dinobot Leader being around. He still sounded and acted like Grimlock, he still maintained the same speech pattern out of habit, but he was loud, intrusive, and curious to no end. At first, he thought he could pull off this whole human act without any help, but after she saw how he couldn't dress himself, couldn't groom himself, and couldn't interact well with other humans in public, she took it upon herself to teach him the right way.

Again with Grimlock's close proximity, she gave him another shove when he tried to sniff her again. "Cut it out."

"What?" He sniffed the air, nostrils flaring as he took in her scent. "You smell different, new smell."

She shrugged and waved him off. "I used a new shampoo."

"What you mean, 'shampoo'?"

"You know, shampoo? That stuff I keep trying to get you to use."

Human Grimlock crossed his muscular arms over his broad chest and frowned. "You mean icky, goopy stuff that sting Me Grimlock's optics sensors."

She sighed and walked off. She had tried to teach bathroom etiquette but he was impatient. She ended up, clothes and all, sprawled over a naked Grimoock in the tub. The male form didn't bother her in the least, and Grimlock's natural naivety only made the situation more awkward, but there had to be an easier way to get Grimlock to bathe. Some days, when he just smelled like feet, she was sorely tempted to take him outside and hose him down.

"Yes, that stuff is shampoo."

The dark-haired man continued to frown and followed her about her home. "Why you always make Me, Grimlock, do things like take baths and wear clothes?"

"I already told you, you have lousy hygiene."

His brow creased, his face scrunched up in confusion. "And you, Keiko, have to always use big words that make no sense to Grimlock?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please, I know you understand better than you let on." She raised a hand and gestured to him. "For example, you've been wearing that T-shirt for three days! Three days! And those are the same jeans you wore yesterday, you have grass stains from rolling around in my yard with the neighbors dog."

The dinobot grinned at the memory. "So? That not point. What you, Keiko, make Me Grimlock to eat?"

A few days was all it took to get used to Grimlock's constant change of subjects, though she was always quick to notice that it always circled back to food. "You had hamburgers last night..."

"Mm, yes, hamburgers good!" He grinned and patted his tummy for emphasis.

"So tonight we'll have spagetti."

Her worse idea yet.

"Why you Keiko make me Grimlock take bath again?"

Grumbling, the human girl gave Grimlock a shove into the bathroom and he braced his arms in the door frame, refusing to budge an inch. "You made a mess!"

A mess would have been an understatment. Spagetti would be the last thing she ever fed him. Grimlock had tried twisting the spagetti into his fork but it kept sliding off and back into the pile of pasta. Frustrated, he threw down his fork and grabbed a fistful of spagetti and devoured his meal from his hands. Keiko could only gape at him as he lifted his plate and slurped from the edge, mindlessly dumping sauce and strands of pasta onto himself. Lowering the plate, he licked his lips and sucked sauce off his fingers. "Mm, this good!"

"Grimlock!"

"What?" He simply licked his fingers before wiping his hands on his shirt. Then he gestured to her plate. "You eating that or can Grimlock finish?"

That's when she hauled him off to the bathroom, but as usual, Grimlock was not co-opperating. His hands gripped the doorframe even tighter and he grounded his feet. She gave his back another shove. "You're covered in food! Now get in the tub!"

"No, not want to!"

"Get in the tub!"

"No!"

"Fine, we'll do this my way!" She immediately tugged at his shirt and began to unfasten his pants, and as she anticipated, he let go of the door frame in an attempt to stop her hands. Her hands froze when he gripped them and she threw her weight at him to push him inside. They stumbled into the room and grappled with eachother. Keiko fighting to take his clothes off and Grimlock fighting to keep them on.

Grimlock growled, his hands stained orange from spagetti sauce, and managed to twist her around in front of him. One hand trapping her wrists while his other arm wound around her.

"Let go," she barked, wiggling in his grasp.

He paused and leaned in and sniffed her hair, recognizing that pleasant scent from before and found himself nuzzling her hair aside until he found the nape of her neck.

"Mn, you Keiko smell good," he all but purred out.

Out of habit, she tilted her head, feeling goosebumps tickle her skin as he spoke into her neck. Her breath caught in her throat and she could feel her body flush. "Grimlock, this isn't..." Her voice faded out as he licked her neck, finding a speck of spagetti sauce on her skin.

"Taste good too."

She shivered within his grasp and found herself leaning into his embrace. "Grimlock?"

"Hm?" He was so preocupied with giving her neck a thorough wash, he didn't notice that his grip had loosened.

As soon as she felt his grip let up, she spun around and shoved him into the tub, spinning the shower dial on 'cold' and pulling the shower curtain closed. He let out a surprised squawk before flailing frantically and uttering a string of curses as she darted out of the room.

Standing in the hallway, she placed her hand over her chest and inhaled deeply, trying to push that moment aside. After all these weeks, Grimlock had never embraced her or had done anything of the romantic sort before. It was just something that she had never expected him to do. The fact that he just did made her head swirl with thoughts, thoughts that she had been holding back ever since she brought the Dinobot leader home with her. Sure, his human form was kind of cute in the big, rough, masculine way, but she was able to remind herself that this form was temporary.

She decided that she had to make a phone call and get Grimlock back to the Ark and back to his big, hulking metal form as soon as possible.

Later that night, Keiko sat curled up in her favorite chair, knees drawn to her chest, blanket draped over her lap, reading a book with her glasses on. After she had cleaned up the spagetti disaster in the kitchen, she had finally taken her own shower and was relaxing. She hadn't seen Grimlock since she threw him into the shower so she figured he was off sulking.

Then she felt his prescence behind her and, before she could look up, she could feel his breath as he leaned down and sniffed her hair. "Smell good," Grimock purred, is arms reaching down to loosely embrace her shoulders.

She sighed and bookmarked her place with her thumb, before lowering her novel and shrugging is arms away. "Grimlock, don't. What do you want?"

His arms surrounded her again. "Dunno."

He nuzzled her cheek and she cracked a smile. He didn't shave, she mused silently, the whiskers tickling her. No matter how many times she had tried to convince him to shave, he rarely went through with it and over the past few days, his jaw was starting to get fuzzy.

She sighed and leaned back in her chair. "What am I going to do with you, Grimmy?"

"Me not know."

She reached up and her arm wound about his head, her hand stroking his hair, noticing that he was still damp from his shower and noticing by the feel of it that he didn't comb his hair...again.

He purred at her touch when he would have normally growled and just rested against the back of her chair, taking in her scent. Her hand locked behind his head and reeled him in, brushing her lips against his.

"I can think of something."

---

A while later her cell phone rang. She reached over to answer it and sighed as she studied the ID of the caller. "Optimus?" She leaned her weight onto one hand as she listened to the Autobot leader. "Oh, so everything's ready? The lab is fixed?" She smiled. "It's about time. Oh Grimlock? Other than driving me crazy, he's doing well. Don't tell me you miss him already?" She giggled at the response and glanced back over her shoulder and smiled. "Sure, I suppose I'll give him back to you. How soon can they be ready?" Another pause. "Do you mind if I bring him back in a day or two? Oh, no reason, just thought I'd finish the weekend with him."

Ending the call, she lay back down and rolled over, cuddling close to the warm althletic body beside her. Her movement caused the rhythmic snoring to come to an abrupt halt with a snort. "Hn, who call?"

"That was Prime, he says they're ready for you back at the lab anytime now."

"Me not want to go now," he mumbled sleepily, nuzzling her and taking in her scent again. "Mm, maybe later."

"That's what I told him. Besides, I can think of a few very good reasons to keep you around awhile longer."

B --end-- /B 


End file.
